


szczerze mówiąc, wolę cię, kiedy jesteś najgorszy

by Minnoroshi



Series: Mój dom jest tam, gdzie ty [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnoroshi/pseuds/Minnoroshi
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. Na samym początku dnia Eames usiadł na papierosach.





	szczerze mówiąc, wolę cię, kiedy jesteś najgorszy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [to tell you the truth i prefer the worst in you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135879) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



> Cześć! :>
> 
> 23 sierpnia rok temu, opublikowałam tutaj moje pierwsze tłumaczenie z "Incepcji" i jednocześnie w ogóle pierwszą moją pracę.  
> Z okazji pierwszej rocznicy tego wydarzenia, postanowiłam przetłumaczyć kolejny teksty z "Incepcji". Niestety, wakacyjny wyjazd  
> i praca skutecznie rozpraszały moją uwagę i sam tekst tłumaczyłam "na raty", dlatego publikuję go w zasadzie miesiąc po owej rocznicy xd Niemniej jednak mam nadzieję, że się spodoba, gdyż pomimo opóźnienia, włożyłam w tłumaczenie całe serce.
> 
> Chciałabym również podziękować Wam wszystkim, za kudos, komentarze i zakładki, które zagrzewały mnie przez ten cały czas do dalszego tłumaczenia. Jestem wdzięczna za słowa otuchy i wszelkie rady, które pomogły mi uwierzyć w moje zdolności tłumaczeniowe, gdyż rok temu stawiałam moje pierwsze kroki w tej dziedzinie, i były, i są dla mnie ważne. Sporo się przez ten czas nauczyłam, a wszystkie teksty, które tłumaczyłam nie raz zmusiły mnie do zadania sobie pytania "jak to samo wyrazić po polsku?", dały mi wiele radości i satysfakcji. Wiem, że muszę i chcę jeszcze się wiele nauczyć w dziedzinie tłumaczenia i mam nadzieję, że zostaniecie ze mną, by zobaczyć efekty mojej pracy :)
> 
> Jak zawsze mam nadzieję, że czytanie mojego tłumaczenia sprawi Wam tyle radości, co mnie praca nad nim i do zobaczenia  
> w przyszłych publikacjach! Miłej lektury! :)

Na samym początku dnia Eames usiadł na papierosach.

To był już i tak paskudny dzień, ale poważnie, cała pieprzona paczka, którą po prostu wsadził do tylnej kieszeni na niej, kurwa, usiadł. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu, wszystkie papierosy były, albo zniszczone, albo zgniecione na miazgę i pomimo próby ich naprawienia, nie nadawały się już do palenia.

Westchnął i zadzwonił do Artura.

-Jestem zajęty - Arthur ostrzegł, gdy tylko odebrał. Eames wyszczerzył się do sufitu, czując, że poprawił mu się odrobinę humor.

\- Ciebie również miło słyszeć, skarbie - odparł - Dzisiaj czuję się dużo lepiej, dziękuję, że pytasz.

\- Kłamca - odpowiedział Arthur - Miałeś trzydzieści dziewięć i pół*, kiedy wychodziłem, nie wymigasz się od tego.

\- Mogłem od tego czasu sprawdzić jeszcze raz - zaprotestował Eames.

\- Ale tego nie zrobiłeś.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Chodzi mi o to, że mógłbym.

\- I tak nie miałoby to znaczenia. Twoje zdolności krasomówcze do szermierki słownej jest beznadziejna i wyglądasz, jak śmierć na talerzu. Nikogo nie oszukasz, panie Eames.

\- Przyznałeś, że mam zdolności krasomówcze - powiedział uradowany Eames, okazując swoje zadowolenie bez krępacji - Arturze! Jestem wzruszony.

Nastąpiła przerwa, podczas której Eames był niemal pewien, że Artur rozważał korzyści z werbalnego wypatroszenia Eamesa a wspomnieniem jego mdlejącego wczoraj w magazynie poprzedniego wieczoru.

\- Nie schlebiaj sobie - w końcu odpowiedział, a Eames się wyszczerzył.

\- Nie śmiałbym - Odparł, nie mogąc powstrzymać ziewnięcia - W zasadzie nie dzwonię, by wrócić do pracy, chociaż jestem ciekawy jak udało ci się zmierzyć mi temperaturę, kiedy spałem, skarbie, schowałem termometr i jestem również gotów uznać to za przekroczenie pewnej granicy...

\- Eames! - Arthur wybuchnął - Do rzeczy!

\- Co z nimi? - on naprawdę sam się podkładał.

\- Przejdź do rzeczy.

\- Ach, racja - powiedział Eames współczująco. Biedactwo tak szybko się denerwowało - Miałbyś coś przeciwko pojawieniu się tutaj z paczką papierosów, skarbie? Obawiam się, że sam sprawiłem, że moje są niezdatne do użycia.

Nastąpiła kolejna cisza. Ta jednak byłą dużo bardziej wymowna.

\- Pytasz, czy przejadę przez całe Los Angeles w godzinach szczytu, aby przywieźć ci paczkę papierosów, byś mógł palić, kiedy masz grypę? - zapytał gładko.

\- Przekonałbym Ariadne, aby mi je przyniosła - zaoferował.

\- Nie, wracaj do łóżka - powiedział Arthur i się rozłączył.

To zostawiło Eamesa w rozterce. Z jednej strony był palaczem i było coś bezbożnego i jednocześnie pełnego szacunku w zapaleniu papierosa tuż po przebudzeniu. Nadawał rytmu całemu dniu, smakował lepiej niż inne, i naprawdę mógłby zmienić nawyk albo rzucić, poza tym jednym cholernym papierosem z rana. Potrzebował go. Nie miał zamiaru go sobie odmawiać.

Z drugiej strony Arthur na pewno zdążył ukraść kluczyki od jego samochodu.

Eames uśmiechnął się do siebie, włożył drugi sweter, wziął telefon i wyszedł do garażu. "Nie ma nic lepszego niż zaczęcie dnia od włamania się do własnego samochodu" - pomyślał.

Udało mu się go otworzyć, ledwo zdążył chwycić za kierownicę, kiedy zadzwonił mu telefon.

\- Dzień dobry, Beatrice - przywitał się Eames, trzymając komórkę między uchem i ramieniem, by mógł rozmawiać w trakcie pracy - Uroczy mamy poranek, prawda?

\- Był uroczy, zanim dostałam powiadomienie z twojego konta, panie Eames - powiedziała cierpko - Mam obowiązek poinformować, że nasze systemy bezpieczeństwa...

\- Zauważyły włamanie do mojego Lotusa, tak, tak, już to słyszałem - westchnął Eames. System bezpieczeństwa był prezentem gwiazdkowym od Arthura, zakupionym i danym, by działał mu na nerwy. Trochę mu się jednak nie udało - Eames lubił Beatrice - To tylko ja, moja droga. I wątpię, żeby kiedykolwiek był to ktoś inny.

\- Mam silne przeczucie, że jesteś publicznym zagrożeniem - powiedziała.

\- Zaufaj temu przeczuciu - Powiedział Eames z uśmiechem. Wyciągnął śrubokręt ze schowka na rękawiczki i wcisnął go ostrożnie tak, aby nie uszkodzić panelu - Tak się składa, że mam przeczucie, że jesteś spokrewniona z Arturem. Jesteś, zgadza się?

\- Odpowiedź nadal brzmi nie - westchnęła - Zadzwonił do mnie dzisiaj rano.

\- Och, doprawdy? - zapytał, trzymając w zębach drut - Jakie to uroczo irytujące z jego strony.

\- Powiedział, abyś wrócił do łóżka - powiedziała. Eames prychnął, mimo niemiłosiernego bólu zatok.

\- Nie zrobił tego - powiedział, tłumiąc kaszel - Nie przekrzywiaj jego słów na moją korzyść, jest zbyt elokwentny, kiedy chce mnie wkurzyć.

\- Dobra - Beatrice westchnęła, a jej ton głosu sugerował, że Eames zawsze był najgorszą częścią jej dnia. Wyszczerzył się - Powiedział, że jesteś idiotą i jeśli myślisz o prowadzeniu tego pieprzonego samochodu, wróci do domu, by udusić cię twoimi własnymi wnętrznościami, dlatego powinieneś wrócić do łóżka. Zadowolony?

Wyszczerzył się.

\- To takie słodkie, kiedy się martwi.

\- Czasami - odparła Beatrice - Muszę naprawdę zgłosić wasze kompetencje moim przełożonym. Nie powinieneś w ogóle uruchomić Lotusa, zwierając kable. To niemożliwe.

\- Chyba ktoś marzy tutaj z niewystarczającym rozmachem - powiedział Eames. Połączył dwa kable i został nagrodzony cichym mrukiem silnika - Ach, wspaniale. Zatem się żegnam i całkowicie zwalniam cię z obowiązku dzwonienia, kiedy dzisiaj znowu pojawię się na twoim radarze.

\- Bogu niech będą dzięki za małe błogosławieństwa - powiedziała cierpko Beatrice.

\- Naprawdę jesteś spokrewniona z Arthurem, no nie?

\- Nie, do widzenia, panie Eames - po czym rozległo się ciche odłożenie słuchawki.

Eames otworzył drzwi do garażu i zrobił sobie na chwile przerwę na godny podziwu i równie nieprzyjemny atak kaszlu i odjechał.

\--

Stacja gazu była swojego rodzaju testem.

W kolejce stało piętnaście osób, to po pierwszwe, co było po prostu niesprawiedliwe - ten jeden jedyny raz, kiedy Eames postanowił kupić papierosy o normalnej porze dnia i od razu został za to ukarany. Ponadto kiedy dotarł do kasy, odkrył powód, dla którego kolejka również się bardzo wolno poruszała do przodu.

\- Dowód osobisty - powiedziała sprzedawczyni. Eames zamrugał zaskoczony. Uśmiechnął się swoim najbardziej czarującym uśmiechem, chociaż wnioskując po jej wyrazie twarzy w obecnej sytuacji nie był tak czarujący jak zazwyczaj.

\- Nie zostałem wylegitymowany od lat - powiedział, rezygnując z użycia którejś ze swoich sześciu fałszywych dowodów i dając jej prawdziwy - Schlebiasz mi.

\- Pan Eames, tak? - spytała, ignorując go i przyglądając się dowodowi.

\- We własnej osobie - powiedział radośnie - Skoro udowodniłem, że ukończyłem 18 lat, prosiłbym paczkę papierosów...

\- Nie mogę panu ich sprzedać - powiedziała, oddając mu dowód - Wybacz.

Eames zamrugał. Czuł, że był na skraju cierpliwości, był zmęczony, bolały go kości, a jego gardło płonęło i nadal nie zapalił tego pieprzonego papierosa, ale wiedział, że byłoby to kontr produktywne. Wziął głęboki wdech, który tylko trochę był nierówny, wziął swój dowód i znowu się uśmiechnął.

\- Czy mógłbym wiedzieć dlaczego? - zapytał opanowanym głosem.

\- Jakiś koleś zadzwonił 15 minut temu - wymamrotała - Powiedział, żebym nie dawał pany niczego, co mógłby pan palić. Był bardzo przekonujący.

\- Co takiego zrobił Artur? - zażądał, czując jak opuszczał go jego spokój. Było to na swój dziwaczny sposób urocze, cóż, przynajmniej jak na Artura, ale poważnie. Kolejka za nim zaczęła się gniewnie poruszać, dlatego westchnął i spróbował jeszcze raz - I co takiego powiedział, hmm? Zaoferował ci pieniądze czy ci groził?

\- Dlaczego chce pan wiedzieć? - zapytała, mrużąc oczy. Eames spiorunował ją wzrokiem, wiedząc, że gdyby by chciał, mógł odpuścić sobie granie twardziela, nawet jeśli efekt był przytłumiony przez fakt, że był zasmarkanym nieszczęściem.

\- Żebym mógł zrobić dokładnie coś odwrotnego - powiedział śpiewnym głosem.

Sprzedawczyni spojrzała na niego przez długą chwilę.

\- Zagroził mi. Bardzo dużo gróźb. Żadnych pieniędzy.

\- Bystrzacha z ciebie - powiedział jej Eames, puszczając perskie oczko - Dam ci pięćdziesiąt dolarów za paczkę Marlboro.

\- Sto - skontrowała.

\- Siedemdziesiąt pięć - powiedział Eames, ponieważ nie zamierzał dać się całkowicie oskubać przez szesnastolatkę - I nie przyjdę tutaj jutro, by złożyć na ciebie skargę do menagera.

\- Zgoda - powiedział dziewczyna, a Eames opuścił sklep z najdroższą paczką papierosów, jaką kupił w życiu, w ręku.

Wsiadł do samochodu i zadzwonił do Artura.

\- Nadal jestem zajęty - powiedział, ale brzmiał na bardzo zadowolonego.

\- Jestś dupkiem - poinformował go Eames - Zadzwoniłeś na wszystkie stacje gazu w okolicy, czy wywnioskowałeś, do której pojadę twoimi... Super dupkowatymi mocami?

\- Moimi super dupkowatymi mocami - odparł sucho Arthur - Eames, wróć do domu. Tracisz kontakt z rzeczywistością.

\- Jednak udało mi się zdobyć papierosy, skarbie - powiedział. Trochę kręciło mu się w głowie, może wyjście z domu było błędem - To nie tak, że nie doceniam twojej troski o moje zdrowie, ale powinieneś rozważyć - musiał wziąć oddech, by kontynuować - moją bardzo pociągającą wytrwałość - I kichnął. Głośno. Dwa razy.

\- Eames - powiedział Arthur tym razem łagodniejszym głosem, jakby żałował, że się do tego posunął - Wróć do domu i połóż się spać.

\- Dobrze, jasne - westchnął i rozłączył się.

\--

Jechał do domu ostrożnie, wiedząc, że mdłości nie były najlepszym doradcą w prowadzeniu pojazdu zmotoryzowanego o dużej mocy i próbował nie myśleć, jak fantastycznie byłoby zasnąć za kierownicą. Tak bardzo chciał papierosa, że jego wzrok mimowolnie kierował się na leżącą na siedzeniu paczkę papierosów, ale nigdy nie palił w Lotusie i nie miał zamiaru tego robić teraz.

("-Nadal nie mogę zrozumieć, jak możesz palić w naszym domu, ale nie w tym samochodzie" - powiedział Arthur, wracając z biura któregoś wieczoru. Eames uśmiechnął się do niego.

"-Ten samochód został zniszczony od dymu" - powiedział, rozkoszując się dyskretnie, jak uśmiech walczył z rumieńcem na policzkach Artura.)

Zaparkował samochód i wyskoczył z niego, rozdzierając małe pudełko, jakby zależało od tego jego życie. Wyciągnął papierosa i zaciągnął się długo i głęboko, czuł całkowity spokój ze światem, dopóki nie musiał wypuścił oddechu.

Od tego momenty sprawy przybrały negatywny obrót.

\- Kurwa mać - sapnął, kaszląc paskudnie i depcząc podstępny i zdradziecki rakotwórczy patyczek. Cały jego układ oddechowy płonął - Do kurwy nędzy.

Żeby jeszcze dodać zniewagę do urazu, jego telefon zabrzęczał, kiedy udało mu się złapać oddech.

"Mówiłem Ci, że palenie to zły pomysł. - A."

\- Czy ty założyłeś na mnie kamery? - zażądał Eames, kiedy Arthur odebrał trzy sekundy później - Jest to bardziej niż niepokojące. Nie wiedziałem, że mieszkanie z tobą oznacza bycie obserwowanym przez 24/7.

\- Zatem udało ci się dotrzeć do domu w jednym kawałku - powiedział Arthur, siląc się na kpiący i obojętny ton, a Eames poczuł, jak się uspokajał.

\- Martwiłeś się.

\- Wcale nie.

\- Właśnie, że tak - powiedział Eames, otwierając drzwi i wchodząc do środka - Zawsze wiem, kiedy się martwisz.

\- Zdaje ci się - powiedział - I nadal jestem zajęty.

\- Nie na tyle, by do mnie nie napisać - Eames zauważył - To naprawdę coś.

\- Do zobaczenie, Eames - powiedział Arthur i się rozłączył.

Eames stał w kuchni przez chwilę. Westchnął i poszedł do sypialni, ponieważ naprawdę czuł śmierć na ramieniu, a mała drzemka nie mogła zaszkodzić. W roztargnieniu zastanawiał się, czy nastawić budzić, ale zrezygnował z tego - jedyną osobą, dla której by się obudził był Arthur, który prawdopodobnie byłby dużo bardziej zadowolony, gdyby zastał go śpiącego.

Upadł na poduszki i zasnął...

\--

Prawda była taka, że Eames nie czuł się najlepiej od dłuższego czasu. To były drobne rzeczy - czas jego reakcji był wolniejszy niż zwykle, bóle głowy, których nie potrafił się pozbyć, papierosy, które wywoływały ucisk w jego klatce piersiowej. Ignorował to, zrzucając to na kanwę braku snu  
i nadmiaru kofeiny i nadal zajmował się swoimi sprawami.

Ku jego własnemu zawstydzeniu to Arthur jako pierwszy zorientował się, że coś było z nim nie tak.

Przygotowywali kolację, cóż, Eames ją przygotowywał, a Arthur ochoczo nie zbliżał się do niczego, co mógłby zniszczyć, kiedy w kuchni zaczęło nagle być lodowato. Zdziwiony, ponieważ chwilę temu było gorąco, zwrócił się Arthura.

\- Włączyłeś klimatyzację? - zapytał. Arthur uniósł brew.

\- Nie, przecież jest luty - powiedział.

\- Jesteśmy w Los Angeles - zauważył Eames.

\- Dobra - powiedział, wywracając oczami - Na zewnątrz jest 7 stopni**, nie sądziłem, że klimatyzacja jest potrzebna. Chciałeś, aby była włączona?

\- Nie - odpowiedział - Po prostu nie znałem innego wyjaśnienia.

\- Czego?

\- Wyjaśnienia, dlaczego jest tutaj tak cholernie zimno - Sapnął zirytowany, że Arthur udawał głupiego specjalnie, ale wtedy zadrżał i upuścił solniczkę. Nie byłoby w tym nic nadzwyczajnego, gdyby w trakcie próby podniesienia jej, nie uderzył ręką gorącej patelni, parząc samego siebie,  
i upuścił ją znowu. Tym razem się potłukła, rozsypując kawałki szkła i przyprawy w ilości, która nie była pożądana w sosie do makaronu.

\- Kurwa - burknął Eames, odskakując - Wszystko na nic.

Arthur wydał niski, zaskoczony dźwięk, a Eames warknął, oczekując kpiny z jego strony, na którą nie miał ochoty.

\- Ani słowa, Arthurze.

Włożył ręce pod zimną wodę, dopóki ból nie zmalał, zastanawiając się, co zamówić na wynos, a kiedy się odwrócił, Arthur był tuż przy nim, dużo bliżej niż Eames się spodziewał. Zazwyczaj zawsze wiedział, gdzie znajdował się Arthur i był tak zaskoczony, że dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawy z chłodnej ręki Arthura przyłożonej do jego czoła.

\- Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś, dupku? - spytał.

\- O czym?

Arthur zmarszczył brwi, przyciskając jeszcze mocniej.

\- Płoniesz.

Eames roześmiał się.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny, skarbie - Wymruczał - Myślę, że bym wiedział, gdybym miał gorączkę.

\- Cóż, oczywiście - Arthur wycedził przez żeby, robiąc krok do tyłu i marszcząc brwi - Stąd moje pytanie. Miałeś zamiar żyć w nieświadomości?

\- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi - Zaprotestował Eames - Arthur, poważnie, to pewnie wzięło się od stania blisko patelni.

\- Hmm - powiedział Arthur i obrócił się na pięcie. Wrócił za trzydzieści sekund z termometrem w lewej ręce.

Eames uniósł do góry brwi.

\- Nawet nie wiedziałem, że mamy coś takiego. Czy masz gdzieś ukrytą szafkę z apteczką?

\- Napełnioną lekami, o których nie masz pojęcia - Zgodził się Arthur, walcząc z małym uśmiechem, który zdawał się pojawiać na jego zirytowanej twarzy. Podał Eamesowi termometr - Śmiało.

\- Co?

Arthur wywrócił oczami.

\- Jeśli jesteś chory, muszę o tym wiedzieć. Mamy misję za 12 godzin i Yusuf mu się przygotować dla ciebie odpowiednią dawkę Somnacyny.

\- Twoja troska jest wzruszająca - wymruczał Eames znowu zirytowany. Arthur tylko spiorunował go wzrokiem, więc wsadził ten pieprzonym termometr do ust, odczekał odpowiednio długi moment i wyjął go.

-Widzisz? - powiedział, wymachując nim - Jestem w doskonałym... Och.

\- Trzydzieści osiem i dziewięć***- powiedział oschle Arthur. Po czym dodał - Dupek.

\- Och - odparł Eames, gapiąc się na rzecz - Trzeba to gdzieś zapisać.

Arthur westchnął.

\- Naprawdę nie wiedziałeś?

\- Przysięgam - powiedział, nadal patrząc na termometr - Chociaż to tłumaczy parę rzeczy. Co za pieprzone wyczucie czasu.

\- Nie żartuj.

\- Cóż, to nie tak, że mogłem coś na to poradzić - odgryzł się Eames nagle wściekły na wszystko - na Arthura, na misję, na termometr, na zrujnowaną kolację, na którą nie miał nawet ochoty - Zapewniam cię, że zrobiłbym wszystko, żebyś się nie martwił...

Poczuł ból w gardle i zaczął kasłać bez zahamowań przez prawie minutę.

\- Na litość boską - warknął Arthur napiętym głosem, kiedy już się opanował - Po prostu... Usiądź na kanapie czy coś, Eames, przysięgam na Boga - powiedział, odchodząc z godnością na powrót sztywny i opanowany.

"Sztywniak" - pomyślał Eames mściwie, robiąc, co kazał. Włączył telewizor i zaczął skakać po kanałach ze świadomością, że był zirytowany bez powodu i niezdolny do zapanowania nad tym. "Sztywny, pretensjonalny, wybredny dupek, tak jakbym mógł nad tym kontrolę" - pomyślał.

Wtedy właśnie wrócił Arthur z kocem i buteleczką paracetamolu w lewej ręce i butelką wody w prawej.

-Trzymaj - powiedział nadal bardzo spiętym głosem i właśnie wtedy do Eamesa dotarło, co prawda trochę późno, że zmarszczone brwi oznaczały troskę, a nie złość.

\- Dzięki - powiedział łagodniej niż wcześniej. Wziął cztery tabletki, a Arthur zamówił pizzę i usiadł obok niego.

\- Połóż się - rozkazał.

\- Twoje podejście do pacjenta pozostawia sporo do życzenia - powiedział Eames, mimowolnie oczarowany jak Arthur się o niego troszczył. Arthur spiorunował go wzrokiem, więc się położył z głową na jego kolanach - Coś jeszcze?

\- Koc- Wskazał na niego palcem.

-Hmm?

\- Nakryj się - Arthur nalegał. Eames roześmiał się i przykrył, mimo że to wcale nie pomogło mu się rozgrzać. Arthur napinał się za każdym razem, kiedy drżał, mimo że usilnie próbował tego nie robić.

\- Wszystko ze mną w porządku, skarbie - powiedział, kiedy zdarzyło się to czwarty albo piąty raz - To tylko gorączka. - Arthur wydał zduszony dźwięk i przeczesał włosy Eamesa palcami, co było niesamowicie przyjemne, więc przestał mówić.

\- Nie wierzę, że nie mogłeś poczekać z chorobą, dopóki nie ukończymy misji - powiedział Arthur po paru minutach do siebie - Czy to by cię zabiło, gdybyś poczekał jeden dzień? Robisz to po to, by mnie zdenerwować?

\- Ale denerwowanie cię to moja życiowa misja - westchnął Eames, powstrzymując ziewnięcie. Nic by się nie stało, gdyby zamknął oczy. Mógłby się zdrzemnąć do czasu przybycia pizzy - Nie wiedziałeś?

\- Tego w zasadzie się domyślałem.

\- Poważnie, skarbie...

\- Jeśli znowu powiesz, że wszystko z tobą w porządku, to cię uderzę w twarz - ostrzegł.

\- Naprawdę powinieneś zostać lekarzem - wymamrotał Eames. Został za to nagrodzony słabym śmiechem Arthura.

\- Myślę, że dużo lepiej nadaję się do zadawania obrażeń po kulach niż leczenia ich - Powiedział cicho, przeczesując włosy Eamesa - Kurwa, nawet twoja głowa jest gorąca.

\- Wybacz - zaoferował, czując jak odpływa w sen, mimo nieudolniej walki - Wypadek.

\- Tak, wiem - westchnął Arthur i to była ostatnia rzecz, jaką Eames miał usłyszeć przez długi czas. Kiedy się obudził, usłyszał dźwięk zamykanego segregatora Arthura.

\- Która godzina? - wymamrotał głosem zachrypniętym od snu.

\- Późna - odpowiedział Arthur. Wtedy dotarło do Eamesa, że nadal trzymał rękę w jego włosach - Myślałem, że będę musiał przeciągnąć cię przez podłogę, żebyś położył się do łóżka.

\- Łóżko - powtórzył wciąż zaspany Eames. Brzmiało wspaniale. Arthur westchnął.

\- No chodź - powiedział, pomagając Eamesowi wstać. Eames cudem dotarł do sypialni o własnych siłach i upadł na poduszki, otulając się szczelnie. Bardziej poczuł niż widział Arthura zasuwającego zasłony i poczuł, słodki ciężar przyciskający mu się do pleców.

\- Jesteś takim dupkiem - Arthur wymruczał w jego szyje - Że nawet mnie trudno w to uwierzyć.

\- Wiem, skarbie - westchnął Eames w poduszkę - Nie robię tego specjalnie.

Arthur się roześmiał.

\- Właśnie, że robisz.

\- Nie tym razem - odpowiedział i chciał, aby o było jasne, ale był tak cholernie zmęczony. Arthur pogłaskał go po żebrach i oparł się o jego ramię.

\- Idź spać, panie Eames - powiedział i Eames tak zrobił.

Ulga była jednak krótka.

\- Pogorszyło ci się - powiedział Arthur następnego dnia w drodze do pracy, zaciskając dłonie na kierownicy tak mocno, że aż pobielały mu kłykcie - Spałeś czternaście godzin i ci się pogorszyło. Jak to w ogóle możliwe?

\- Czasem to się po prostu zdarza, skarbie - westchnął Eames i oparł czoło o szybę. Robił dobrą minę do złej gry, by Arthur nie powyrywał sobie wszystkich włosów z głowy ze stresu, ale taka była prawda, pogorszyło mu się.

Kiedy się obudził, miał z problemami z oddychaniem, a ból głowy mógłby nawet obalić królową Anglii. Schował nawet niespostrzeżenie termometr, kiedy Arthur tłukł się po kuchni, ale biorąc pod uwagę jego wahania temperatury, mógł się założyć, że jego gorączka również się podwyższyła.

\- Naprawdę nie mogłeś poczekać? - powiedział Arthur, kiedy Eames wziął ostry zakręt samochodem, kaszląc i krzywiąc się.

\- Wiem – odpowiedział – Okropne wyczucie czasu. Ale na misji będzie w porządku, nic nie poczuję, kiedy już zejdziemy. Uspokój się.

\- To nie o to chodzi – Arthur warknął, zaskakując go – Gdybym znał sposób, by zrobić to bez ciebie, zdecydowanie bym go użył, ale jeśli będziesz musiał się przebudzić, to nie koniec świata. Nie jest uzbrojony, zawsze możemy zrobić kolejne podejście, jeśli będzie taka potrzeba. To nie tak, że jego żona nas zastrzeli, jeśli nie wyrobimy się w terminie.

\- Ale mogłaby – powiedział Eames, traktując resztę wypowiedzi jak absolutne szaleństwo – Arthur nie mógł mu radzić, aby podszedł swobodnie do misji – Jeśli okaże się winny, nie będę ją za to winił. To naprawdę parszywy interes.

\- Jestem poważny – powiedział Arthur, kiedy wjechali na parking – Odpuść, jeśli musisz – powiedział, parkując, po czym pocałował Eamesa  
i położył mu dłoń na policzku, oddychając szybko.

\- Chryste – jęknął Eames zaalarmowany, kiedy w końcu się odsunął – To cię naprawdę martwi, co? Arthurze, nie przejmuj się, to nic takiego.

\- Wcale się nie martwię – Arthur syknął – To było... Na szczęście.

\- Na szczęście – powiedział Eames, robiać najlepszą imitację oschłego głosu Arthura – Naprawdę.

\- Zamknij się, Eames – prychnął i ruszył w stronę magazynu.

To powinna być prosta ekstrakcja, zadanie od dziedziczki, której matka zniknęła w poprzednim miesiącu. Podejrzewała męża, którego kochała, ale który, jak Arthur odkrył, miał poważne długi i całą historię agresywnych zachowań. Kobieta chciała nagranego wyznania, które mogłaby zanieść policji, aby oszczędzić sobie bólu pozwolenia im grzebania w jej życiu, by mogli założyć sprawę. Normalnie nie zajmowali się takimi rzeczami, ale Cobb zdawał się mieć słabość do klientki, Elizabeth, dlatego postanowili coś zaradzić w tej sprawie.

Użycie „Serce oskarżycielem”**** było pomysłem Eamesa. Niestety, była to również rzecz, którą on jeden był w stanie zrobić.

\- Jesteś tego pewien? - zapytał Arthur tak cicho, że tylko Eames mógł go usłyszeć, kiedy wkuwał igłę w jego ramię – Ponieważ jeśli czujesz, że nie jesteś w stanie utrzymać snu...

\- Skarbie, to grypa, nie pieprzona dżuma – odpowiedział Eames równie cicho – Schodziłem do snu w gorszym stanie, poradzę sobie – To było kłamstwo. Nigdy nie zszedł z niczym gorszym niż przeziębieniem, ale Arthur nie nusiał tego wiedzieć.

\- Nie wiemy, jak takie wysokie gorączki reagują na...

\- Arthurze – powiedział Eames, chwytając go za ramię i delikatnie głaszcząc je kciukiem. Arthur zmarszczył brwi, ale wstał i usiadł na własnym krześle.

\- Słodkich snów – powiedział Yusuf i włączył PASIV.

Eames zamrugał i znalazł się w labiryncie zaprojektowanym przez Ariadne przed kawiarnią, gdzie była ostatnio widziana matka klientki. Cobb był już wewnątrz, siedząc dyskretnie przy stoliku w kącie, jednak Arthur wciąż stał obok niego z zatroskanym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- W jak najlepszym – powiedział szybko Eames. Prawdę mówiąc, czuł się bardziej niż zamroczony, ale nie widział powodu, aby o tym mówić. Arthur by tylko spanikował i odwołał całą misję, a Eames współczuł Elizabeth, której życie właśnie wyrwało jej się spod kontroli – Po prostu się przemienię  
i uwiniemy się raz dwa. Naprawdę nie masz się czym martwić.

Skupił się na wyglądzie ich klientki, szybko się w nią przemieniając. To było... Niewłaściwe i ociężałe, nie miało nic z lekkiego dreszczu, który się zazwyczaj pojawiał, a wyraz twarzy Arthura mówił mu, że to zauważył. Eames uśmiechnął się najbardziej ujmująco, jak potrafił.

\- Skarbie – wymamrotał, niszczący akcent swojej klientki, jeśli nie jej sposobie wypowiadania się – Przestań tak na mnie patrzeć, bo zrujnujesz moją grę.

\- Uciekaj, jeśli musisz – powiedział Arthur i pośpieszył w kierunku restauracji. Po upłynięciu odpowiedniej ilości czasu Eames poszedł w jego ślady, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko celu, Zachary'ego Slife'a.

\- Cześć, skarbie – powiedział, próbując nie skrzywić się, kiedy nasilił się ból głowy – Dzięki, że się ze mną spotykasz, wiem, że jesteś zawalony pracą, po prostu... W domu jest tak pusto bez mamy.

\- Wiem, słońce – powiedział Slife i przykrył jego dłoń swoją. Eames spojrzał mu prostu w oczy i już teraz wiedział, że dupek był winny. Przepełniał go irracjonalny, bezsilny gniew – jak mógł wyrządzić coś takiego osobie, którą kochał? Odwzajemnił uścisk Slife'a, skupiając się na gniewie, by utrzymać sen, nawet jeśli było to cholernie trudne.

\- Staram się wierzyć, że będzie lepiej – powiedział cicho, spuszczając wzrok – Ale... Ale nie mogę przestać myśleć o rzeczach, których jej nie powiedziałam i... - pozwolił, by załamał mu się głos i położył dłoń na ustach, by stłumić wymuszony szloch.

Kątem oka zobaczył Arthura dającego sygnał i właśnie wtedy zaczęła się naprawdę trudna część planu. Wytłumaczył swojej drużynie, że to było coś w rodzaju brzuchomówstwa fałszerza, ale tak naprawdę było to tworzenie głosu, który słyszał tylko cel.

„Powinieneś jej powiedzieć” - odezwał się głoś matki Elizabeth, przebijając się przez szum kawiarni. Eames był z siebie dumny, zajęło mu to kilka nocy oglądania starych filmów, aby dobrze oddać jej akcent, z czego Arthur zaśmiewał się w łazience, kiedy Eames próbował wbić sylaby w ziemię. „Będzie niosła to brzemię do końca życia, Zachary, ma prawo wiedzieć”.

Cel zamarł w miejscu, rozglądając się dookoła, jak ścigane zwierzę.

\- Coś mówiłaś, skarbie?

Eames kontynuował swój pokaz rozpaczy, a sztuczne łzy gromadziły mu się w oczach.

\- Nie...

„Oczywiście, że nic nie powiedziała, Zachary, wiesz, jak brzmi mój głos. Wiedziałeś w nocy, kiedy mnie zabiłeś, racja? Myślałeś, że mój spadek wszystko by ułatwił, nie bacząc na moją biedną córkę...”

\- Skarbie! - Slife warknął, odsuwając dłoń. Eames uniósł oczy do góry, i kurwa, cały pokój się kręcił, skup się, skup się.

\- Co dzisiaj z tobą jest? - zażądał, starając się utrzymać iluzję z całych sił.

\- Och, przepraszam, wybacz, ja po prostu... - wybąknął Slife, rozumiejąc konieczność przyśpieszenia akcji, nim sen rozsypał w kawałeczki, wyciągnął ciężką artylerię.

„Myślisz, że się nie dowie, Zachary? Myślisz, że ujdzie ci to na sucho? Sądzisz, że nie rozmówię się z nią, tak jak teraz rozmawiam z tobą, i nie powiem jej, gdzie ukryłeś moje ciało, jakie okropne rzeczy mi mówiłeś i od jak dawna to planowałeś...”

-Zamknij się! - Slife wykrzyczał, popychając stół – Zamknij się, do kurwy nędzy, zamknij się!

"Jednak ja nigdy nie umilknę, Zachary, zawsze tutaj będę, wiesz o tym, prawda? I już wkrótce dowie się również Elizabeth, ciekawe, co sobie o tobie pomyśli, Zachary, co powie...”

\- Musiałem – krzyknął, i chociaż nie było to wystarczające, by przejść do drugiej fazy, to było wszystko, co dostaną. Eames zerwał się z krzesła  
i uciekł, ponieważ czuł, jak tracił nad wszystkim kontrolę, mury zaczynały zamieniać się w nicość, było tak gorąco i musiał uciekać...

\- Stój w miejscu, bym mógł cię zastrzelić, kurwa – Arthur wykrzyczał tuż za nim rozszalały, jednak został zagłuszony, że chaos – Eames, to się rozpada, przestań uciekać, jeśli nie pozwolisz mi cię zastrzelić, wciągniecie cię...

Eames wiedział, że Arthur miał rację, ale nie potrafił opanować ataku paniki, że nie mógł zwolnić.

\- Jeśli się zatrzymam, to wszystko się zawali, muszę coś zrobić...

\- Kurwa – Arthur wykrzyczał i rzucił się na Eames, strzelając mu w twarz. Natychmiast się obudził z jękiem na ustach, przeklinając na czym świat stał, ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu Yusufa.

\- Cholera- sapnął, wyrwał sobie igłę z ramienia i wstał. Natychmiast tego pożałował, gdy dopadły go nieoczekiwane zawroty głowy i oparł się  
o ścianę, aby złapać równowagę. Arthur obudził się i był na nogach sekundę później.

\- Ty skurwysynu... - prychnął. Jego głos brzmiał odlegle. Eames zamrugał, próbując nad sobą zapanować. - Czy ty w ogóle mnie słuchasz, och, słodki Jezu, Eames...

\- Kurwa, przytrzymajcie Slife'a we śnie – a ten głos brzmiał, jak Cobb, ale Eames nie miał jak się odwrócić i sprawdzić – Nie był gotowy, nie możesz budzić się w środku akcji...

\- Pieprzyć akcję – warknął Arthur, zbliżając się do Eamesa i kładąc mu ręce na ramionach – Eames!

\- Okropnie przepraszam, skarbie – wybełkotał Eames, szukając równowagi i jej nie znajdując – Ale nie jest tak źle...

I wtedy, jakby nie miał dość upokorzeń, stracił przytomność.

Kiedy się obudził, jego głowa była oparta o coś miękkiego, co okazało się marynarką Arthura, zwinięta pod nim w kulkę. Zamrugał, a nad nim pojawiła się twarz Ariadne na tle czystego, białego oddziału psychiatrycznego, który zbudowali na potrzeby misji. Plan był taki, aby przyprowadzić cel obudzony w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa, przekonać go, że jego sen był wspomnieniem jego załamanie nerwowego i nagrać jego szaloną paplaninę, ale Eames nie miał pojęcia, czy plan doszedł do skutku.

\- Witaj – powiedziała rozdarta między rozbawieniem a troską – Nie spodziewałam się, że będą potrzebne sole trzeźwiące w naszym planie.

\- Odczep się – warknął Eames, siadając i natychmiast tego żałując – Kurwa, moja głowa.

\- Nie powinieneś się ruszać – powiedziała radośnie – Ludzie, którzy mdleją w pracy...

\- Poważnie, Ariadne – ostrzegł – odczep się w tej chwili. Mamy zeznanie? Jak długo nie byłem nieprzytomny?

\- Około dwudziestu minut – odparła, klepiąc go w ramię – Mamy zeznanie, nie martw się, podaliśmy celowi środki na uspokojenie i czeka teraz na przewóz na tyłach magazynu.

\- Gdzie jest Arthur?

Ariadne westchnęła.

\- W innym pokoju, właśnie wpadł w szał.

\- Co? - Eames zapytał, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Nadstawił uszu i doszedł go głos Arthura zza zamkniętych drzwi z drugiego końca magazynu.

\- Mówiłem ci, abyś nie zwiększał jego dawki! - Arthur krzyczał, najprawdopodobniej na Yusufa, biorąc pod uwagę kontekst i ton wymruczanej odpowiedzi.

\- Arthurze, uspokój się... - powiedział Cobb zmęczonym i sfrustrowanym głosem.

\- Nie uspokoję się – wykrzyczał Arthur, a Eames nawet nie musiał się podnosić, by wiedzieć, że jego twarz była blada z wściekłości. Westchnął  
i wstał, czuł się jak gówno, ale to było ważniejsze. Opierając się przez chwilę na krześle, by mieć pewność, że utrzyma się w pionie, podszedł do drzwi.

\- Nie uspokoję się do kurwy nędzy, przedsięwziąłem środki ostrożności, aby tego uniknąć, ale nikt mnie do jasnej cholery nie słuchał, jak mam się uspokoić...!

\- Skarbie – powiedział Eames, opierając się o framugę – Myślę, że wystarczy, zgodzisz się ze mną?

Arthur odwrócił się i jego gniew przemienił się na moment w ulgę. Po czym rysy jego twarzy stężały znowu do zimnej furii.

\- Usiądź, zanim się przewrócisz, panie Eames – prychnął, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Eamesa i pchając go z całej siły na najbliższe krzesło – Nawet nie miałem szansy powiedzieć ci, jaki ty jesteś cholernie głupi, czy ty myślisz, że to dla mnie przyjemne strzelać do ciebie i patrzeć, jak...

\- Arthur – powiedział Eames, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku – Arthur, skarbie, przepraszam.

Kątem oka dostrzegł Cobba i Yusufa idących powoli do drzwi i wykorzystał zwyczaj Arthura, aby zaciskać oczy i szybko kiwnął w ich stronę, wzdychając cicho, kiedy zniknęli.

\- Mogłeś utknąć w limbie – syknął wściekle Arthur – Jesteś pieprzonym idiotą, gdybym cię nie zastrzelił, a ty byś stracił kontrolę...

\- Wiem – powiedział Eames – Wiem, przepraszam.

\- Kurwa – warknął Arthur i zrobił krok do przodu, ściskając Eamesa za tył koszuli. Eames podniósł ramiona i owinął je wokół Arthura, opierając swoją absurdalnie ciężką głowę o ramię Arthura. Trząsł się pod rękoma Arthura z gniewu i czegoś jeszcze, prawdopodobnie strachu, a Eames zdał sobie sprawę zdecydowanie za późno, że Arthur miał prawdopodobnie rację, aby się temu oprzeć wiele lat wcześniej. To nie tak, że to co mieli, nie było nic warte, nie żałował tego ani sekundy i niczego by nie zmienił... Jednak miał rację.

\- Wszystko w porządku, skarbie – wyszeptał – Nikt nie utknął w limbie.

\- Nienawidzę cię do kurwy nędzy – Arthur wykrztusił w jego włosy – Nienawidzę cię, nienawidzę cię, tak bardzo cię nienawidzę...

\- Och, skarbie, dobrze o tym wiem – wymruczał Eames, gładząc jego plecy – Wiem, że mnie nienawidzisz.

\--

Kiedy Eames się obudził, odkrył, że jego twarz była wgnieciona w jeden z jego t-shirtów i był owinięty w koc, który nie przypominał sobie, aby ze sobą zabierał do łóżka. Zastanowił się nad tym przez chwilę z przymkniętymi oczami, nie przypominał sobie również, aby zdejmował koszulę,  
a ponadto czuł obok siebie wyraźnie ciepłe, silne ciało.

\- To nie jest mój Arthur, zgadza się? - spytał, próbując się nie skrzywić na dźwięk swojego niskiego, ochrypłego charkot.

\- Ależ oczywiście, że nie jest - powiedział Arthur - Masz gorączkowy sen.

\- Ponieważ mój Arthur - kontynuował Eames, nie przejmując się - Nie byłby w domu o godzinie... Która teraz właśnie jest. Miałby naprawdę wiele przekonujących argumentów na temat korków w godzinach szczytu.

\- Jest szesnasta trzydzieści - powiedział Arthur - I może trafił ci się czyjś inny Arthur.

\- Współczuję temu, ktokolwiek by to nie był. - powiedział Eames, poddając się i otwierając oczy. Arthur ma na sobie znoszony dres i koszulkę Eamesa "Złap Rytm", która wyglądała na nim absurdalnie śmiesznie. To naprawdę żenujące odkryć, że podczas snu przyczepił się do niego jak opętana pąkla, ale w końcu to Arthur wspiął się na łóżko i sobie na to pozwolił. - Zatem cię wykopali?

\- Może sam się wykopałem - powiedział Arthur, przewracając stronę w książce - To się zdarza.

\- Zdecydowanie czyjś inny Arthur - mruknął Eames z zadowoleniem - Że niby sam wyszedłeś z pracy z własnej woli? Nigdy.

\- Szczerze mówiąc zrobiłem to dopiero wtedy, kiedy Ariadne powiedziała mi, że zdefiniowałem na nowo pojęcie "wrogiego miejsca pracy" - wyznał Arthur żałośnie. Eames roześmiał się cicho w jego pierś.

\- Jakże by inaczej - wymruczał - Jak długo tu jesteś?

Arthur wzruszył ramionami, a gest ten spowodował, że Arthur osunął się, znajdując się tym samym trochę bliżej Eames.

\- Parę godzin. Jak się czujesz?

Eames westchnął - nie chciał odpowiadać na to pytanie, ale był winny Arthurowi prawdę.

\- Okropnie - przyznał - Ale trochę mniej.

\- Twoja gorączka się trochę obniżyła - odpowiedział Arthur, uśmiechając się delikatnie i odkładając książkę - Dobra robota z chowaniem termometru, nie myśl, że nie zauważyłem. Dzisiaj rano musiałem go szukać przez piętnaście minut. Jesteś najbardziej nieznośnym pacjentem  
w historii świata.

\- Powiedział mężczyzna, który mało mnie nie uderzył w twarz pewnego wieczora - wymamrotał Eames. Arthur roześmiał się łagodnie i tajemniczo, nadzwyczaj czerwony na twarzy, biorąc pod uwagę, jakie otaczał ich chłód. Eames zadrżał wbrew sobie, a Arthur tylko westchnął i przysunął się bliżej.

\- Przynajmniej do siebie pasujemy - wymamrotał pokornie.

\- Skarbie - westchnął Eames - To już wiedzieliśmy.

Zapadła cisza.

\- Wiesz - podjął po chwili Arthur - Robi się z siebie niezła przylepa, kiedy jesteś chory.

\- A ty jesteś zaskakująco miły, kiedy jestem chory - odpowiedział Eames, podnosząc na niego wzrok i szczerząc się - Może powinienem wystawiać się na deszcz w trakcie burzy, twoja łagodna strona charakteru jest naprawdę intrygująca. Ani razu nie poczułem dzisiaj, że moje życie jest zagrożone.

\- Dupek - powiedział Arthur z rozczuleniem. Przesunął kciukiem po dolnej wardze Eamesa, łagodny i cichy, łagodniejszy niż zazwyczaj. Eames wydał dźwięk, który był częściowo spowodowany przyjemnością i częściowo niemożnością oddychania, więc Arthur się odsunął, przygładzając mu włosy.

\- Poważnie - powiedział Eames, kładąc głowę - Czy zamieniłeś się z kimś ciałami? Możesz mi powiedzieć, skarbie, nie ocenię cię za mocno.

Arthur roześmiał się.

\- Spędziłeś cały dzień, oglądając okropne filmy, co nie?

\- Niestety nie - westchnął Eames - Większość dni spędzam na spaniu.

\- I włamując się znowu do Lotusa - dodał Arthur.

\- I włamując się znowu do Lotusa - potwierdził Eames - Oraz byciem instruowanym przez tego palanta o zagrożeniu płynącym z opuszczania domu samemu. W większości raczej tylko próbując. Gdybyś go zobaczył, ponieważ jego tutaj wcale nie ma, ty jesteś jego zdecydowanie lepszą wersją, mógłbyś, no wiesz, zająć się nim?

\- Teraz pleciesz bzdury - wymamrotał Arthur. Eames skinął głową, niewytłumaczalnie nadal zmęczony i naprawdę rozważając powrót do spania, kiedy Arthur się napiął.

Eames mógłby pisać całe rozprawy na temat dziwacznych reakcji Arthura. Może zrobi to jutro, kiedy nie pozbędzie się wrażenia, że umierał.

\- Zatem, o co chodzi? - zapytał, ziewając.

\- Co co?

\- Jesteś cały spięty - narzekał Eames - Jesteś niewygodny. Idź mi z tym.

\- Wybacz, że jako poduszka nie spełniam twoich wymagań - bąknął Arthur i brzmiał jakby naprawdę trochę żałował.

\- Sarkazm wcale cię nie zmiękczy - powiedział Eames - O co chodzi?

\- Cóż... - powiedział - Nic... Tylko jeśli chodzi o ostatnią noc...

\- Ach - sapnął Eames - To - uniósł się do góry ogromnym kosztem pozostających w nim resztek sił i posłał Arthurowi rozdrażnione spojrzenie - Poważnie, skarbie...

\- Nie - odparł Arthur stanowczo - Słuchaj. Źle zareagowałem, ale... Ani trochę tego nie żałuję. I chcę, żebyś zrozumiał, że mogę zareagować równie źle... W podobnych sytuacjach. W przyszłości. Musisz mieć świadomość takiej możliwości.

Eames zwyczajnie się gapił. Arthur nie patrzył mu w oczy, a policzki pokrywał delikatny rumieniec, i och, był największym idiotą, jakiego w życiu spotkał.

\- To wszystko? - zapytał, znowu się rozsiadając - Och, no cóż. Ja też cię kocham.

\- To nie to, co miałem...

\- Właśnie, że tak - przerwał mu Eames, lekko się szczerząc - Masz dla mnie jeszcze jakieś rewelacje, od których miałaby się zatrząść ziemia, czy mogę kontynuować mój powrót do zdrowia?

Zapadła na chwilę cisza.

\- Następnym razem, gdy zachoruję, zmienię twoje życie w piekło tylko po to, aby zrobić ci na złość.

\- Zaskakujesz mnie - mruknął Eames. Czuł, że przegrywał walkę z bezsennością, więc tylko dodał - Nie musisz ze mną zostawać, wiesz. Zasnę tak czy siak.

\- Dobrze mi tu, gdzie jestem - powiedział Arthur. Znowu podniósł książkę i oparł ją o czubek głowy Eamesa, kładąc wolną dłoń na jego plecach. - Śpij. Obudzę cię na kolację.

\- Mmmm - zgodził się Eames. Zamknął oczy.

\---  
* W Stanach Zjednoczonych używa się stopni Fahrenheita do mierzenia temperatury. W oryginale Eames miał 103 stopnie Fahrenheita, dlatego pozwoliłam sobie przeliczyć i podać jego temperaturę w jednostce, której używa się w naszym kraju - stopniach Celsjusza.

**Podobna sytuacja, w oryginale było 45 stopni Fahrenheita, czyli naszych 7 stopni Celsjusza.

*** Podobna sytuacja, w oryginale było 102 stopni Fehrenheita, czyli 38,9 w zaokrągleniu do części dziesiętnych.

**** "Serce oskarżycielem", czyli "Tale-Tell Heart" to nowela Edgara Allan Poe, w której główny bohater dokonuje morderstwa na starcu, z którym mieszka. Kiedy jego krzyk alarmuje sąsiedztwo, do jego domu przybywają policjanci, by przeprowadzić śledztwo. W jego trakcie główny bohater słyszy bicie serca starca, dopadają go wyrzuty sumienia i przyznaje się przed policjantami, że jest mordercą.


End file.
